Aquí
by Tavata
Summary: ¡Oh, adoro esa canción! :P ¿y si ahora la vieramos desde el punto de vista de Roger?


AQUÍ…

Roger no podía creerlo; ella, la chica que llegó en vestido de novia, que le cautivo con esos ojos tan expresivos, con esa sonrisa y con ese no sé que de tarjeta de felicitaciones y buenos deseos ahora estaba bailando con él en el baile de Reyes y Reinas, con ese vestido morado que le sentaba de maravilla.

conmigo estás

y el mundo se esfumo

la música al sonar nos envolvió

No podía creerlo, al principio solo quería que ella se fuera, que dejara de hacerle creer a Morgan que los cuentos de hadas existen, que cortaba sus cortinas y alfombras para hacerse esos vestidos… que lo hizo cantar en Central Park. Ahora estaba con él, deseando ese baile no terminara nunca…

aquí

muy juntos, si contigo voy

El abogado new yorquino ahora tenía sin querer creerlo a esa hermosa princesa de Andalasía, a esa chica tierna que seguía creyendo en el beso de verdadero amor

aquí

tan vivo estoy

No quería dejarse engañar, ya lo había pasado con la madre de Morgan, al principio todo es hermoso, después todo se acaba; terminas con una pequeña a la que debes proteger de lo malo del mundo, ¿para que creer en los cuentos de hadas? Si al final no son más que eso, cuentos.

la vida va

los sueños moriran

al mio digo adiós

La hermosa Giselle era lo que Roger deseaba, pero ¿y Nancy? Morgan la prefería, y Roger aunque no le agrado la idea de estar cantando en Centra Park, también disfrutaba de su presencia, de su perfume, de su ternura, de… de Giselle.

y sin saber

que aquí

tú estarás

mi sueño te encontró

Ya no había porque engañarse, en el fondo lo sabía, la tenía, debía hacer algo, amaba a Giselle, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y aun así… estaba el problema de que ella seguía buscando a su príncipe azul, a ese sujeto con el que había llegado y con el que ahora estaba bailando Nancy; sabía que Giselle partiría, eso era lo mejor pero ¿entonces porque estar soñando con que ella podría quedarse con él?

y hoy

por siempre

ya sé que solo quiero

tenerte

aquí

Lo diría, cuando terminara el baile… no, no podía , Giselle partiría con su príncipe, sí, eso era lo que debía pasar ¿y entonces, porque no estar feliz? Porque abrazarla con esa ternura en cada vuelta, porque embriagarse de su perfume al respirarlo de su cabello ¿Por qué engañarse? ¿Por qué no decir yo en lugar de Nancy o Morgan?

aquí

soñando con un feliz final

creer que esto en verdad es real

La pieza de música llegaba al final, Giselle partiría con su príncipe en cuanto terminara el baile de Reyes y Reinas, ¿Cómo decirle que él realmente quería que se quedara? ¿podría decírselo?

y este sueño también nos separo

tu allá y yo aquí

Había tanto que quería decirle, tanto, decirle que le perdonaba el haber roto sus alfombras, que le amaba, que le agradecía el tiempo que pasaba con Morgan, que debía admitir que se sentía feliz con ella a su lado…

¿Y como enfrentar la realidad?

Si hoy te pierdo aquí

El príncipito había dejado a Nancy, las parejas daban una pequeña caravana para dar por terminada la pieza de baile, estaba a punto de perder a su Giselle.

La miro a los ojos, la dulce mirada de Giselle ¿también se veía triste? ¿acaso no quería irse? ¡Lo sabía! ¿pero como admitirlo?

Hoy aquí

Soñando con un feliz final

Creer que esto en verdad es real

Soñar

Le pediría que no se fuera, que se quedara con Morgan y él, en especial con él ¿o no?

Que el sueño

En los dos está…

No podía dejar su vida para seguir el sueño de Giselle… y no quería su vida sin Giselle ¿Por qué no podía decidir y ya? ¿acaso quería perderla para siempre?

Yo aquí …

Yo aquí

…Y tú allá

Debía hacer algo, ella se iría y él se quedaría con Nancy… solo por no decir lo que realmente sentía…

Giselle y su príncipe estaban a punto de irse…

Debía decírselo… quería tenerla a su lado…

En ese momento cuando parecía que él nunca se animaría a decirle lo que sentía, llegó la malvada bruja, con la manzana… y el beso de amor.

Nancy lo entendió, el príncipe también, y al final sucedió lo que tenía que pasar… nada de estar separado de su Giselle, nada de que él tuviera que quedarse aquí y ella allá…

Un beso, nunca pensó que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así ante tanta gente, algo tan romántico como decia Nancy, ¡que más daba! Ahora ya no importaba, ya tenía a su Giselle, Giselle tenía a su Roger… estaban juntos y eso que no era un cuento de hadas ¿o sí? No, solamente era el destino, el destino que dijo que ellos dos estuvieran aquí…juntos.

En ocasiones la vida puede ser un maravilloso cuento de hadas, aunque tú termines siendo la dama en apuros y un dragón intente comerte… tranquilo siempre habrá princesas de Andalasía para rescatarte :P

Fin


End file.
